Adventures in the world of History's Mightiest Disciple
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: Here a bunch of new adventures comes up when a new guy becomes a new disciple for ryozanpaku from a weird request from the Grand elder. who loves to cause trouble but don't know that he's doing it. Come see how the world changes just by his existence. Also came and see how he begins to take a liking to a flat chested girl. Rated M so I don't get bitch at for whatever I put here.
1. Chapter 1

**(Before I start just a warning there will be spoilers here, also this story starts before the big fight at the waterpark and such but after Miu's grandpa left on a mission. Also I hope u know a decent part of the manga because I'm not doing the whole story introduction thing. One more thing I'm going to add characters to Yomi and other groups for reason you'll see later on, and one last thing there is going to be a lot of Lemons here. Anyways enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here**

**(Chapter 1)**

"**If you say it's because I'm a girl I'll kill you."**

"**It's because you're flat chested"**

All of Kenichi's master have gather together (including Kenichi) to discuss something.

Kenichi was wondering why his master has stopped his training for a day to announce something.

Akisame started first "I'm guessing that you're wondering why we stop your training. Well don't worry we'll continue it tomorrow and we'll make up for lost time. (Kenichi gulp at this part) But anyways I just gotta say that we'll be having a new disciple coming here to be trained."

"What so we're Ryozanpaku is having a second disciple." Kenichi stated

"Yup that's right, Grandmaster's orders so we're taking today off to get him set up here." Sakaki said

"He should be here right about now" Master Ma said as he tried to get a look under Shigure's skirt being stop by her katana being drawn.

Just then there was a knock at the door and a teenage boy came in. This teenage boy had black spiky hair that flowed downwards, brown eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt under a unzip black hoodie that had marking on both sides. Each side had the same marking but different colors one red the other white. He had black sweatpants that had the same kind of marking.

"Sup!" the boy said

"Welcome!" the crowd greeted

"So what kind of-"Kenichi wanted say until Shigure threw a shuriken at the new comer.

Before Kenichi can say look out. The new comer quickly sliced it in half sending it to two separate directions.

Shigure then did a forward backflip throwing 3 more, just as she threw it the newcomer made an upwards slash moment slicing the first one coming to him than the others.

Shigure didn't throw anymore after. The look on his was evil and you can feel a dark aura around him. The guy looked at everyone in the room with a cold stare then turn all his attention to Shigure and said in a cold voice "Are we done?"

No said anything, they just stared.

The teenager spoke again in the same voice for the first part "Good. Now….. (Then his voice change) What the hell man, why you just tried to kill me with a bunch of freaking shooting star things. I mean really I'm here for less than a minute and already someone tries to kill me. Damn!" the teenager's voice change from a cold hearted tone to a much for playful tone.

Everyone (Except Shigure) blinked in surprise, to hear the newcomer voice change so suddenly.

"I …..didn't like….the dark aura that you had..around you" Shigure said in her usual weird talking way.

Everyone in the room dropped over anime style

"I always give off dark aura when I enter somewhere new!" The new guy shouted

Once everyone got back up Kenichi notice something in the newcomer's hand. "Hey what's that small Katana doing in your hand?" Kenichi said pointing to the very small katana in the newcomer's hand

"Hpm? Oh this oh yea, I don't really use it much only when I go against weapons." He said

"Huh really? Then I wonder what Martial arts you uses if you learn to use a Katana." Kenichi asked

The Teenager was about to answer but then Kensei MA interrupted

"We can talk about this later but for now we need to work on the admission for you staying here." He said

The teenager agreed and sat down at a table with Master Ma who brought out a contract.

"Ok so what's your name youngsters?" Kensei asked

"Rin." Rin answered

"Good, now for you to stay here you have to pay 10,000 Yen" Kensei said holding out his hand

Rin gulp (The grand master never mentioned anything about paying) he thought (Oh well good thing I come prepared) "I have a better offer, how about to a trade?" Rin asked

"What kind of trade?" Ma asked

"These!" Rin said spreading out 3 photos

Kensei gasped in surprise, the 3 photos was all of Shigure's panties showing clear cut nothing blocking it.

"C-c-c-clear shot panties photos!" Ma cheered.

Shigure slightly blush and held down her kimono "H-how did you get that"

"When you threw those star things at me." He said holding up his Katana then sliding it slightly to reveal a mini camera behind.

Shigure was stunned

"This isn't a regular trade. It's…. a trade between perverts." Sakaki stated

"DEAL!" Kensei said with glowing white eyes

"Don't give an entire admission price for three lousy pictures (Shigure slightly smiles, she always knew he can count on Akisame to talk some sense into-) you should do it for at least another picture." Akisame finished

Shigure face went completely black

"Fine how about this recently taken picture of Shigure cutely holding down the bottom of her kimono." Rin said sliding down another photo.

"Yes! Just sign here and it's official." Ma said holding over the contract

"I should have done that when I first came here." Kenichi thought to himself

Just then a Kunai landed right next to Rin's hand.

When they look to the side they saw Shigure still with the black but this time there was red glowing eye coming out.

She slowly drew her Katana "I hate perverts…I'm pretty sure….you're a pervert….I kill perverts…..I'm going to kill you." She said

"Wait what" Rin said

Shigure began to draw her Katana

"Protect the pictures!" Kensei scream

Akisame jump towards them to stop Shigure

Rin was getting to jump in the way but then saw the contract. If he signs it before Shigure destroy the pictures then no matter what'll happen to the picture it'll still count as his submission pay.

Everything went in slow motion, Shigure beginning to get in position to cut the pictures. Rin made a jump of destiny towards the pen. Kensei Ma and Akisame tried to get in the way of Shigure but failed, Rin grabbed the pen and started to lead it to the contract, Shigure made a slashing movement towards the photos.

Seeing the different in speed Rin knew he wouldn't make it in time, "In the name of all that is stupid please make a distraction." He said to himself

Just then Tochumaru jumped out of nowhere and landed on Shigure's face delaying her.

"Now's my chance!" Rin shouted as he puts the tip of the pen on the contract, "Haaaa!" he screams as he began to sign his name. Just when he finish Shigure finished cutting up the photos.

"No! My photos." Kensei screamed in demise

"Oh well I already signed the contract so even though the photos were destroyed it counts as my admission, that gotta suck for you." Rin taunted

Suddenly Kensei grinned "Oho oh so you think. Read the bottom of the contract."

"Hpm?" Rin questioned as he looked down at the contract.

The contact clear states this "The admission to enter is 10,000 yen **Per Month." **

"Y-you got to be kidding me that means. I have to get a sexy picture of that crazy weapons chick every month!" Rin scream

Apachai was sitting at a corner reading a book with glasses on. He then began to shake his head "And I'm the crazy one." He said going back to his book.

Rin felt someone tap his back. When he turn around it was Shigure swinging her Katana strike at his head. His last words was "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Rin jumped out of his bed. It was all a dream, a twist up dream. Rin sighed a bit glad to know that it was a dream, well at least most of it was a dream. The part about him having to pay 10,000 yen every month and that his admission price was paid off by a sexy picture of Shigure he somehow got was true but everything was a dream. Also Shigure now hates him about the photos thing.

"Alright time to get ready I'm supposed to get up early to get a quick tour around this dojo before I have to go to school." Rin said to himself. He didn't feel like getting up because for some reason the pillow he slept on was so soft. Also he felt a little light headed. He can barely remember what happened before he went to sleep and whenever he tries to think about it, it'll just come up as a blur. But he just shook it off, he was daze so he didn't really care about anything, he barely even notice anything going on in the room.

He got dress in his regular cloth and went downstairs.

The only person there was (out of all the masters) Shigure who was cleaning her swords.

"Morning." Rin greet still dazed so he didn't even know who he even greeted

Shigure responded by throw a Kunai at his head. Lucky he snapped out of his daze because he just realize his life was in danger, and at the last second shift his head to his left dodging it by an inch.

"Are you still mad?" Rin ask

Shigure plainly look at him and said in her weird speaking ways "I'm….not talking…to a pervert."

"Come on. Should you worry about more important things like finding your dead father's swords that were being use it kill people." Rin dumbly said

Rin knew a few things about the masters from the things the grand elder said about them, but Rin doesn't know how the master feel about this. Like how Shigure feels like killing Rin right now. That's why she stop cleaning her Katana and is running towards him ready to strike. Wait what, She's running at him wanting to kill him, Hey Rin look out!

Rin finally realized that he pissed her off and manages to jump to the side before Shigure Sliced the space where he was standing in half. She didn't stop there, she continued to try to cut Rin in half leaving the scene of the room as Shigure trying to kill Rin and Rin is running for his life scream in terror.

Eventually Rin's screaming woke up the masters who come to his recuse and lucky he was unharmed but as Apachai and Sakaki dragged her away she gave Rin the "I'm coming for you sign" making Rin almost piss his pants (Almost).

"I didn't know she felt so strongly about it!" Rin still shouting for no reason said to Akisame.

"Well she does, and you don't have to keep yelling." Akisame said

"Ok. You know while I have the chance I need to ask you something. Are you blind? Cause your eyes make it look that way." Rin asked

"You know you'll be surprise how many time I've been asked that. 12, Anyways no I'm not I'm just born this way." Akisame said then he winked

"Wait what was that?" Rin asked

"Nothing, hey look its Kenichi." Akisame said trying to change the subject

Kenichi greeted everyone "Morning guys what's going on, I hear screams of horror ("Screams of terror" Rin said behind his talking), but then again that's not irregular here."

"Don't worry about that now Kenichi but I had an idea, what do you say about a little spar with Rin before school?" Akisame asked his disciple.

"HELL NO!" Kenichi shouted

"Jeez a simple would've do, didn't have to go that far." Akisame said to himself

Apachai and Sakaki come back. They could keep Shigure still so they just tied her up real good against a tree outside.

"What going on here?" Sakaki asked

"Kenichi pussing out from fighting." Akisame said causally

"Aw what really I, that's something I'll like to see." Sakaki stated

"Apa! I thought Kenichi stop pussing out a while ago." Apachai said

"I guess not." Sakaki answered.

"Hey! I just don't feel like fighting in the morning!" Kenichi shouted trying to be tough

All the master snickered at the comment

Just about then Miu finally came down, she look awfully tired.

"mmmm. What is everyone yelling this morning?" Miu asked wiping her eye

When Rin saw Miu he swiftly went next to her and got on one knee holding her hand.

The entire background went pink with hearts, Miu felt a blush on her cheek.

"Hello Beautiful have we met before?" Rin smoothly said

"Oh great another flirter, he's so lucky the grand elder isn't here." Sakaki said

**(At where ever the island the grand elder is at)**

The grand elder was fighting the dual sword master but then he suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute please. For some reason I feel like someone flirted with my granddaughter. I hope no one is or else I'm literally to kill them like how I those sharks." The grand elder said

**(Back at the dojo)**

"For some reason I feel like my life is threaten, Oh well." He said to himself

"Anyways I have one thing I need to ask you." Rin continued in his smooth voice

"R-rin" Miu softly say

Kenichi had a shocking/jealous/angry face on.

"Do you…. (His voice changed again) know where the kitchen here is, I'm really hungry." Rin finish

All the master's (and Kenichi) fell over

"Ugh! Well at least the Grand elder won't kill him." Sakaki said when he got back up

"Oh it's that way" Miu said pointing in one direction "but do you really not remember me, we slept in the same bed last night."

"What!" Both Kenichi and Rin shouted at the same time.

"Yea then after that in the middle of the night you freak out so to calm you down we cuddle." Miu continue

"WHAT!" Everyone (Except Miu) shout at the same time, they were also sure they heard the grand elder voice in there.

"Well more like I snuggled you but then you eventually fall asleep." Miu finished

"Oh ok" the master sighed in relief.

"Wait this mean that the soft pillow I slept on-"Rin started

"Pillow? We didn't sleep on a pillow last night you rip them all up when you freaked out." Miu said

Rin face froze in shock. (In case you're wondering this means he slept on Miu's breast last night, and nothing else)

Kenichi in pain/rage from hearing someone beside him gets to sleep on Miu's breast turned to Rin

"That's it I challenge you to a spar Rin!" Kenichi stated with tears in his eyes

"Alright then it's settle" Akisame said

"Wait don't I even get a word in this?" Rin ask

Everyone said "no"

"We'll take this outside then" Rin said

And they did just that but when they went outside they saw a tied up Shigure and a Kensei Ma taking pictures.

As he was cheering in joy from being able to get away with this Rin smashed his camera.

Kensei let out a huge scream "WAH! Why you do that for!?"

"Does this make you want to kill me less?" Rin said to the tied up Shigure

"Hell…..no!" Shigure replied

"Yea I excepted as much." Kenichi thought to himself acting as if he wanted to apologize to Shigure when his true intention was if Kensei took to many pictures of Shigure he'll have nothing to use to pay for admission.

"Anyways let's get this fight started already." Sakaki said wanting to see the fight between the new disciple and his old disciple.

The stage was set for the fight. Rin and Kenichi are in the middle, Rin took off his jacket handed it to Miu saying "Can you hold this for me?" and Miu agreed pissing Kenichi even more. Then Akisame started the match by saying "Begin!"

Rin immediately charge at Kenichi, but Kenichi was smart about this and quickly set up a Seikuken getting ready for any of Rin's attack. But just at the edge of his Seikuken Rin suddenly stop shocking Kenichi, Her then Lifted his leg up and lean back "Spartan Kick!" he said as he forced his entire body forward with his right leg leading. Kenichi manage to clasp Rin's kick but the force of the kick was so powerful that it broke through Kenichi's clasp striking him on the chest sending him flying back. As Kenichi was trying to get up Rin was already on his case aiming to take another kick. Kenichi quickly responded by throwing a side punch at him, at first it looked like it might hit but at the last moment Rin jump and gripped his arm in air then he sent a knee jab downwards at Kenichi. Kenichi used his other hand to stop it, but Rin quickly sent his free hand towards Kenichi's face but got blocked again but Kenichi's knee. After that Kenichi did a judo throw throwing Rin to the ground but before Rin hit the ground he stuck out his hand towards the ground landing on one hand, then did a upside down ground helicopter kick hitting Kenichi on the face sending his away. Even though Kenichi was away Rin continued to spin.

"Hey Akisame what martial arts does this kid use." Sakaki ask

Akisame stayed silent for a while then answered "None. According to the grand master's note about him."

"Oh so he have the weakness of not knowing how to deal with certain situation." Kensei stated

"Not…. Really it's more like his weakness is-"Akisame started to say

Rin continues to spin on his hands "What you got Kenichi. Huh? Look at this, I mean lo- look at this!" he shouted as he began to break dance when he finish break dancing he landed on his hands again spinning again. "Yea, you see those moves, can you do that. I doubt it, how can you hit something that is endlessly spinning huh? That's right you can'ttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" He shrieked as his hand got twisted up in a very bad way from not paying attention falling to the ground

"-he's…..an idiot." Akisame finished

Kenichi took this opportunity of defenseless to land a clean hit on Rin's ribcage making him cough up some blood, he didn't hold back much since he thought that if he did hold back Rin will just counter it again. Rin flipped himself back on his feet.

"Apa! What do you mean by the thing you said before Akisame?" Apachai said

"Well as you know the usually weakness for martial artists like him is that they don't know how to react to certain situation that martials do but in return it makes they unpredictable." Akisame said

Kenichi soon rushed Rin with an elbow jab and by instinct Rin block it with two hands-

Akisame continued "But if you think you can use that weakness against him then-"

Kenichi then tried to faint attack him but lashing out the elbow he rushed him with, but Rin almost immediately countered it with his elbow then move his fist close to Kenichi's face which was stopped by Kenichi's palm as if it was a punch. "That wasn't a punch bro." Rin said, he quickly grabbed both of Rin's arms with the arm that was block and then grabbed his right leg with his other arm.

"-you're going to lose even quicker." Akisame finish

Rin then swing Kenichi around him once before swing him over his head "It was a grab!" Rin shouted as he almost slammed Kenichi on his head but instead he got slammed onto his back.

"You know to make things fair since it looks like I'm kicking your ass I'll let you give me any combo you want. Don't even try to refuse" Rin told Kenichi as Kenichi was getting up

"But his real weakness is that he's an idiot." Akisame sighed

All the other masters sighed

Just then Kenichi did his strongest combination version 1 on Rin starting with the double sideways punch, followed by a knee jab to the face, then some sort of tackle, ending it with the falling tree where pretty much he just grabs the person leg and flip them over backwards making Rin land on the back of his head.

At first it look like Rin got knock out but he literally got a few seconds later as if nothing happened to him. "Damn that actually hurts a little." He said to himself

"Hey guys hurray up we gotta go to school soon!" Miu shouted out to them warning them that they were going to be late for school.

"What, really! Fine. Hey finish it up already!" Sakaki yelled at their disciples

"Ok Kenichi lets finish this in an old fashion showdown or duel or whatever they call it." Rin said

Kenichi nodded

For once during the battle Rin actually had a serous face on, it was actually kinda scary to see. Both fighters charge at each other then right but their body hit each other they threw their fists forward at each but at the end only Kenichi's fist hit Rin's face sending him straight to the ground and didn't get up.

"I won? Yea! I won!" Kenichi cheered

"Oh brother how are we supposed to get him to school now if he's knocked out?" Miu sighed until she saw the masters with a startled face. "What's the matter?" Miu asked them

"Oh um nothing Miu, but you should worry about getting to school" Akisame told her

"Oh yea, Kenichi grab Rin we're going to school." Miu called out to them.

"Ok." Kenichi told her. He then bend down over Rin's head to pick up and said to him "Maybe this'll teach you to sniggle with Miu." Kenichi said to him thinking he was knocked out.

Rin's head suddenly turn straight at Kenichi's "Actually it didn't really taught me anything." Rin said scaring the shit out of Kenichi

"I-i thought you were knocked out." Kenichi stated

"Nope I was more or less just laying down because I got bored and tired, also I heard you cheering about defeating me well enjoy because you may have won the battle but I won the war just watch." He silently said to him as he jumped onto his feet and purposely messing up on the landing a little bit.

"Oh Rin so you're ok." Miu said to Rin

"Yea but my head feels a little light headed so it's hard to even walk." Rin told her holding his head

"Aw you poor thing here let me help you walk and if you want you can rest your head on my shoulder" Miu told him

"Thank you" Rin said as he did what she said

Kenichi had a shocked face then thought of something "Hey Miu my head feeling very light headed too I think I may need some help." Kenichi said trying to pretend he was light headed

"Kenichi you've been through worst come on lets go to school." Miu told Kenichi as she and Rin walked towards school.

Rin then added "Oh and Kenichi. Checkmate."

"What does that mean?" Miu asked

"Oh nothing." Rin said Miu giggle and replied "I doubt it."

Kenichi fell down to the ground grey and disappointed then his master Sakaki walked next to him

"Damn kid you got owned!" Sakaki said to him making him feel worst

**(After school at the Shinpaku hideout)**

The entire day was awful for Kenichi. First Rin snuggled and lay down on his crush, then he got beat up by him when they were fighting, after he was late to class, Rin made a bad impression at his first class that he had with Miu and Kenichi, then Rin got Kenichi into a fight with a buff guy in school because Rin hit on the guy's girlfriend then said he did it and he got a detention for beating the guy up, then Rin got into 7 other big fights and made out of there without one detention but somehow Kenichi got blamed for them even though he wasn't even there, and last but not least he had bring Rin to the Shinpaku hideout to meet everybody. Rin didn't hang around them much during school and had a different lunch period then Kenichi and Miu so Takada and the others didn't see him yet, so Kenichi knew there will be trouble today.

"Oh so this is the hideout you guys were talking about." Rin stated

Kenichi sighed then said "Yea it is, but Rin can you promise that you won't cause any trouble here. I really don't feel like getting into anymore messes."

"You know I can't promise that." Rin immediately said

"Yea I know." Kenichi replied

The three walked into the building, as usual everyone greeted Kenichi and Miu but then they saw that someone was behind them and they all paused.

Remember in Rin's dream when he said whenever he first enters a new place he purposely unleased dark Aura/Ki. Well yea that was true too and guess where he did.

Finally someone broke the silence, Nijima "It's an enemy trying to attack the base again! Attack Valkyrie!" Nijima shouted

**(Back at the dojo)**

"So about that Rin person-" Sakaki started

"-he might have already gotten himself into trouble." Akisame finish

**(Back at the hideout)**

Just then two hot girls with weapons come rushing at him from the front, then another 2 came from his right and left, and 2 more jumped down from the roof planning to land on him.

**(Dojo again)**

"But you know no one should pick a fight with him right." Sakaki said

"Yup." Akisame agreed

**(Hideout again)**

The girls came closer to Rin but just stood there without a worry.

**(Dojo again)**

"Why you say that Akisame." Apachai asked

"Well I say that for the same reason why Rin slept with Miu last night." Akisame answered

"Oh yea I meant to ask did anything actually happen?" Kensei Ma asked

"Oh no. He only slept in the same bed." Akisame said

"Apa, why was that?" Apachai asked

"Well I'm not completely sure what was the cause but in the middle of the night I heard a noise from his room and when I went to investigate I saw Rin's entire room completely destroyed and Rin standing in the middle of it panting loudly then for a quick second I saw that his eyes were completely red and covered in black darkness but he didn't seem to be a threat, well at least to us but to a lower class martial artist he could be dangerous." Akisame stated

"Since he almost killed Kenichi." Sakaki said

"Yea, didn't you guys found it weird how he switch from a fist to a form Yami uses to pierce someone and came close to Kenichi's neck but then at the last seconds he pulled back, made it into a fist again and purposely miss. Doing all that in about a second make me wonder why he's still in the disciple class." Kensei Ma said

**(Back at the hideout)**

The girls are now inches away from reaching Rin. Then Rin moved in a very swift motion. One of the girl above was holding a bo staff and the other was holding a yari. Rin side step away from the Yari user and grabbed the staff user weapon and pull her down and slams her onto a girl on his right who was using twin tri-bladed sai making them both groan in pain.

**(Ryozanpaku)**

Sakaki finish a beer bottle "Man, what kind of disciple the grand elder got us this time." He said "I just hope he don't end up killing one of the kids."

**(Hideout)**

Rin then duck when a girl on his who held a wipe tried to hit him but when he duck she accidently hit another Valkyrie who was apparently on his left who uses nunchaku. "Sorry" she said when she found out he hit the wrong person but she didn't have long to say anything else cause Rin grabbed the wipe and pulled it towards him pulling her with it then when she was off balance and was really close he step slightly to the left and tripped her making her fall crashing into the bo staff user and the sai user who was trying to get back up but came back down from the crash. Then Yari user tried to hit Rin while a metal fan user charged him from the front, but when she aim then blade at him he reach back behind him and grab the bottom part of the blade part and pull it forward using it to block a hit from the fan user and knocked one of her fans out of her hand. Then when the fan user threw a hit with her other hand he used the yari blade part to clash with it but pushed her back far with it. Then he turned around to the Yari user who was hanging on to her weapon trying to get it back. Rin effortlessly snatched it away from then use the opposite side of the blade part to sweep her leg from under her, then catch her in air with it and tossed her to pile of other defeated Valkyrie who trying to get up to keep fighting but keep on getting knocked back down. The fan user come back swinging her fan. Rin dodge her hits with little movement. Then when she took another swing he dodge it but instead of just continuing to dodge he took a step forward and knock her other fan away. The Valkyrie got scared a little and out of fear she attempted to kick him in the nuts but Rin used his own foot to hold her feet back down, then he got a bitter closer to her and wag his finger at her pretty much playing with her. But he tilted his head left to avoid a chain that was thrown at him. The chain user had a bit of distant from him, so he grabbed the unarmed fan user in one arm and went at high speed and got behind then went towards the chain user making it look like he was going to throw a punch. "Hibiki look out!" the fan girl said trying to warn her teammate. The chain user prepared to block a punch but instead Rin threw the fan user at her sending her flying into the pile of other Valkyrie who actually gave up on trying to get back up knowing they'll just be knock back down somehow. The only Valkyrie left standing was the leader. She shook a bit as she have just saw her entire team was taken down without much effort. What really got her scared was when he turn around and look at her with a serious look then began to step towards her. The closer he got the more scared she got, in less than 3 second he was in front of her. Then he took a hard step towards her making the ground crack a little making the leader jump in fear and stepped back but by mistake she tripped and began to fall but was caught but guess who, Rin. He caught with one hand behind her back and the other on her right leg, and he was bent over her so it looked weird at the moment. They stayed like that for about 4 second before she realized that he was the person she was fighting. "Get away from me." She said as she tried to hit him with her tonfa but Rin let go of her and ducked. She then tried to knock him on the head but he slipped behind her then slipped back in front of her when she turned around. Rin wasn't even facing her. The leader got angry and thought of this as an insult and footlessly tried to hit him from behind. But Rin didn't even look back he just grab her arm, then while standing up he flipped her over him, when she landed the pain from the flip made her close her eyes and drop her weapons. When she opened her eyes she Rin was preparing to punch her and when he thrust her fist forward at her she closed her eyes again but felt nothing. She finally decided to open her eyes to find that Rin's fist was centimeters away from her face.

**(Ryozanpaku)**

Akisame smiled "No worries. I know that he won't really hurt anyone."

**(Hideout again!)**

Rin lets go of the leader's hands then pulled away from her and look at the other members of Shinpaku with a cold stare.

Then he said is cold emotionless voice "Are you done?" no one responded "Really that's you guys got. Nothing else. Good. Now-" Then his voice went to a very playfully voice "- what the hell guys. You guys didn't even say anything to me you just attacked me. Seriously I should start suing you guys for assault."

All the members (Except Kenichi and Miu) was dumb founded. They didn't know what to say.

**(5 minutes later at the hideout)**

Kenichi and Miu explained to everyone about Rin being Ryozanpaku disciple and how he always release bad Ki when he first enter somewhere new.

"Um ok" was everyone facial expression.

"So why did you beat up my Valkyrie?" Freya asked

"Pfft I didn't beat them up. I didn't even punch them once, I more or less just let them hit each other so they kinda beat themselves up." Rin said "Mostly because I don't hit girls."

Kisara grind her teeth at this comment.

"At least we know you have morals." Nijima said

"Yea. I guess. I got it from my dad who always said that I should always protect the women not hit them." Rin continue

Kisara grinded her teeth even more this time she clutch her fist

"But he was a pervert" Rin said in his mind

"Anyways I got an announcement to make." Nijima said

**(Ryozanpaku)**

"But I really got to take lesson from him." Kensei Ma said as he was reading his "Stories"

"Why so?" Sakaki asked

"What. Haven't you notice it." Ma said in shock

**(Hideout)**

Nijima then start saying something but Rin didn't pay attention at all to it. He had something else in mind. He got up with disturbing or being notice by the other and went over to the Valkyries. They weren't too hurt but they were in pain. Out of all of them the leader was the only one on the ground having a hard time to even stand, might be because Rin slammed her on her back hard.

Rin went over to her and held out a hand to help her up. She looked nervous at the moment but eventually accepted the hand and got pulled up.

"You ok?" Rin asked her

The leader shuttered at the question but eventually answered "Y-yea, it's just that my back really hurts." She responded

"Ok." He said as he led her to a chair and sat her down. "That should help a bit."

By bad luck the chair she was sat at was behind the chair Kisara was at.

"T-thanks." She said

"Anyway sorry about ruffing up your team and slamming you on your back." Rin apologized

"I-it's ok." She said to his.

"You sure because I think I use a bit too much force." He continued

She just nodded her head. She soon realized that her hand was still in the grasp of his. She then quickly removed her hand from his and turn her head downwards facing the ground blushing.

**(Ryozanpaku)**

"The guy is a flirt. And it works girls goes all over him. The worst part that he's not actually trying to flirt with them he's just acting like himself but it somehow work." Kensei said "it actually not fair."

**(Hideout)**

"Anyways I kinda forgot I was way above your level so you didn't stand a chance against me" Rin said (He meant that as that he was a higher level martial then them.)

Just then a foot came down and hit the top of his head.

**(Ryozanpaku)**

"Too bad thought, I know he'll get himself in trouble." Sakaki said

**(Hideout)**

This got everyone in the room attention from the sound of it. Turns out Kisara heard them and got angry at Rin's last saying.

"Ow." He emotionlessly said "What was that for?" he asked

Kisara then kick her chair away from her. "I'm getting sick and tired of your comment pretty much saying that girl are weaker than girls. (Rin's mind: Did I say that)

**(Ryozanpaku)**

"Yup, but we all know the reason why right." Akisame said

Every shook their head in agreement.

**(Hideout)**

"And your last comment really pisses me off." Kisara said in raged

"But isn't it true." Rin said a bit confuse (huge misunderstanding) "Because I'm pretty that little scrap back there proves it."

This just made Kisara madder. "That's it! You want me to prove you wrong! We're going to fight right here, right now." She shouted

Rin shrugged while saying "Before I go into why I wouldn't do it let me just say first that it'll be a meaningless fight. Because no matter what YOU do I'll still be right, so there's no point in wasting time. Second I won't fight you because- "He started

"If you say because I'm a girl I'll kill you." Kisara interrupted

Rin shook a bit and shuddered "Umm. I-it's because…..you'rrrrrrreee…..flat chested."

**(Ryozanpaku)**

"It's because he's an idiot." They all said then they sighed

"What's worse is that he can easily piss someone off without even trying and he won't know it." Sakaki continued. "He might just get himself killed one day from pissing someone off."

**(Hideout)**

"WHAT did you just say!" Kisara in a voice between angry and crazy bitch mode.

"I SAID, IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE FLAT CHESTED!" Rin shouted actually thinking that she didn't hear him.

Kisara got closer to crazy bitch mode and you tell since you could actually see an evil aura around.

"You know, I think I should leave before she goes into crazy bitch mode" Rin said just bring her closer "But I just don't see how, it's not my fault she's have pancakes as breast." Kisara was at edge and was ready to strike but then Rin went over Miu.

"Hey Miu can you show me where Ryozanpaku and our school is?" Rin asked

"Yea of course" she said as she point out where they were from a window

"Thanks. At least your nice unlike that flat chested girl over angry about what's true." Rin said

That pushed Kisara into crazy bitch mode.

"I knew this'll happen." Kenichi said to himself "Same." Miu chuckled

Kisara let out a huge scream then look at Rin with the Devils eyes himself (Nijima's).

"Uh oh." Thor said

"Well look at the time I better get going." He said trying to escape but Kisara jumped at him. Luckily he was smart enough to duck and ran out the door with Kisara closely tailing him.

"Why did we do anything?" Takada asked the group

"It was getting entertaining." They all answered

Kisara was determined to kill him. She chased him from out of the hideout, through the streets, through a river (that water place thing that Sieg drown Nijima in), and into the school. When Rin looked back he saw that Kisara was still chasing him.

"You're still following me, aren't you tired yet. Well then again you don't have breast so there's nothing slowing you down." Rin stupidly said

Suddenly Kisara speed increased and she started to catch up to him.

Rin scream in terror as he saw Kisara face turn into the devil, well first turning into Nijima's face then the real devils which looks very similar.

Rin did a good job avoiding death but that all end when he hit a dead end in the school.

"Damn it!" he said to himself as he turned around he saw Kisara coming at him at super speed.

"WAIT!" He shouted and Kisara stop inches less than a feet from him.

Kisara paused and waited to hear what he wanted to say.

**(Ryozanpaku)**

"If he's lucky he could talk his way out of it." Sakaki said

**(School, where Rin is)**

Rin then went close to her and put his hands on her breast. "Huh. I was wrong, you're flatter than I thought, it's like the only reason you have a bit of curves in your shirt is because of your bra." He said

**(Ryozanpaku)**

"Or he will just piss them off even more." Sakaki continued

**(School)**

Kisara was stunned while she was distracted Rin ran past her. As Rin was running down the hall he heard an evil scream then he saw Kisara rushing at him at intense speed. A speed that surpass the one he was going at.

"Oh shit!" He shouted when she was right behind her and was still going faster to him coming closer to him and he took a sharp last second right turn. Luckily Kisara couldn't do this turn too so he lose her for a second but she soon caught up. "GET BACK HERE!" She shouted at him in a devilish voice.

In one hallway in the third floor a janitor was moping the floor near a decently big window then he heard the sound of running and screaming. He then saw two teens running down the hall.

"Sir Get out of the way, she's in crazy bitch mode!" Rin shouted at him

"Crazy bitch mode. Oh no, that's how my grandpa died!" the janitor said then he dropped everything he was doing and ran into a room nearby.

As Rin ran he notice that there was a puddle on the floor and made through it without trouble. Kisara didn't have that luck and slipped from the puddle and crash through the window. Falling out of the building.

"Shit." Rin said beginning to turn back "we're on the third floor."

He then rushed back and jump out of the window after her.

Kisara was falling to the ground. Until Rin grab her leg and pulled her up to him. Then he extended his towards the outer wall of the school and stuck it in a crack above a lower level window. He somehow manages to swing himself and Kisara into the direction of the window. He then grab onto Kisara and smashed through the window with his back. They both roughly fell on the ground but Rin soften Kisara fell since she was within his grasp on landed on him.

They both took a second to take in what happens then look at each other.

Kisara broke the silence with "You got 5 seconds to run."

"Really?" Rin said

"Yup, get running." Kisara told him

"Fine." Rin said as he struggled to get up, then he walk a bit before saying "You know what. F it." He said as he just fell to the ground and turn over onto his back. "If you want to kill go ahead. I'm done running that last stun I pulled mess up my leg so I can't run as good as I want to."

Kisara looked at him then said in a calm voice "Ok." Then she jumped on top of him pining him down

"What you actually going to do it. I thought you'll change your mind." Rin said in surprise

"Nope you're going to die." Kisara said

"Oh come on I just save your life doesn't that count for something?" Rin ask

"Nope." She responded

Rin then spent the next 5 minutes complains saying it's unfair how he was going to die when he just saved her.

By now Kisara had an annoyed face. "Geez don't you ever shut up."

"Not if I'm going to die!" Rin shouted

"You're so loud damn it. Shut up for once." Kisara told him

"You gotta make me." Rin told her

Just then Kisara covered his mouth with her hands. Rin muffled under her hands.

"Stop struggling." Kisara said

She was kept in that position for a while until she felt something very wet come across her hand.

She quickly pulled her hands away "Eww, did you just lick my hand!" Kisara shouted at him

"Yes, gotta think of something better to shut me up with." Rin taunted her

The conversion was pretty much the "Shut up" and "make me thing" so it went on for a while.

Kisara was still annoyed, but just by looking at his face made her feel something, which made her pause and stop talking. It took a while before Rin notice that she stopped talking.

"Hey what's up? I thought you were trying to shut me up-"Rin began but was cut off by something

Kisara, while Rin was talking Kisara bent down and kissed him on the lips. Of course Rin panic the entire time until she pulled away.

Rin then said in shock "Uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm, ok. That shut me up."

**((End))**

**(You like. This is the longest chapter I've ever typed. In fact this is the longest thing I ever written ever. Anyways in case you're wondering what was the misunderstanding when Rin said "Anyways I kinda forgot I was way above your level so you didn't stand a chance against me" he meant it as in he was a better martial artist then them not because they were girls but because he was more experience than them, but Kisara took it the wrong way and seeing how Rin didn't know that what she thought he meant he made the conversion said so wrong Lol. Anyways favorite and follow the story if you're new and tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll see you guys later.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I'm back with another chapter read the last chapter too in case you get confuse on something here. One more thing this chapter will have a lot of stupid moments but no worries near the end it'll get a bit more sensible. Enjoy)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

**Met me at my place**

There they were. Kisara on top of Rin as they were laying on the floor. Well Rin was laying on the ground and Kisara was just sitting on top of him. They both just say/lay there and stare at each other. Mostly because one of them just kissed the other, the other reason is because one of them is on top of the other so the one on the bottom can't move.

After another moment of silence Rin dared to break the silence since there's the fact that about 2 minutes ago she was literally trying to kill him "Hey um, can you…get off of me?" he asked (Mostly because he didn't want her to find out that he has a boner and was using all of his ki to keep it down) and waited for a respond but didn't get one.

Kisara was in too deep thought to respond. ("Oh my gosh did I just kiss this guy? Why did I do that I wanted to kiss- I mean kill him. Out of everyone I know why did I have to kiss this sexist perv? Just kill me already this is too embarrassing to bear. But for some reason I want to do it again.")

This went on in her mind until she felt Rin trying to slide his body from under her.

He got scared the second he felt her got off of him.

"Hey get up." She told him

Without delay even though he had a bad leg he got back up. He wanted to try his best not to anger her before she try to kill him again.

He waited to see what she wanted but she didn't respond for a while, she was just looked at her feet for a while before she brought out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"Here." She said handing him the paper.

As Rin take the paper he asked "What's this?"

Kisara face was turned away from his "It's my home address. I want you to meet me at my place tonight." She said shyly as her face began to turn red.

Rin stared at her a bit confused and scared "Um why-"

"Just do it!" she shouted

Rin stepped back saying "Ok." He was happy enough knowing that she didn't see/feel his boner in his pants.

"Good." Kisara said as she walked away from him, before she got out of sight turned back to him and shouted "If you don't show up I will hunt you down and kill you." Then went away.

When she was out of sight Rin said to himself "Now how do I get home with bad leg."

**(On the streets)**

Rin was managing to limb his way through the streets. As he limp he was through the streets he accidently made a wrong turn into a dark alley and was followed by a bunch of thugs.

When Rin finally realize that he's in a dead end dark valley when he turned around he saw about 10 thugs behind him.

"Can I help you?" he said to them

The thugs in front said "Yea, give us all your money or else we'll kill you." Before Rin can respond the guy continued "Actually screw this lets just kill him."

All the thugs nod their heads "ok." And started to walk forward

"Wait, hold on a minute. I got a bad leg here can you let me go." Rin said

"Naw, let's get him!" said the leader thug as the whole group charged at him.

**(By then entrance of the dark alley)**

Akisame was walking down the street when he saw Rin limping into a dark alley followed by thugs he decided to follow him to see if he was alright since he looked hurt.

Before Akisame could get to the entrance Rin was limping he way out.

When Rin saw Akisame he greeted him "Oh hi master, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it, but why are you limping?" Akisame answered

"Oh it's a really long and awkward story. But let's just say I think I dislocated my leg, mind fixing it I gotta be somewhere today or else I'll die." Rin respond.

"Girl problem?" Akisame ask

"Yes." Rin answered bowing down his head down.

"Knew it." Akisame said to himself but then he noticed that there was blood on one of Rin's hands "Why is there blood on your hand?"

Rin eye looked shock for a second then went back to normal "Oh one of the thugs back there pulled out a knife on me and I grabbed with my hand. I guess I didn't catch it in time."

Akisame stared at him for a bit before saying "Alright then. I'll fix your leg up. Give me it."

Rin sat down on a random box and lifted his bad leg towards Akisame "here you go."

Akisame grab his leg and angled in a certain way towards the ground. "Hold it in this position." He told him as Rin nodded ok

Akisame then took a few steps back and said "Now just a warning this is going to hurt so try not to yell." Before he started to move his right leg back.

"Wait what." Rin manages to say before Akisame throw a kick at Rin's leg.

**(Somewhere else on the streets but is very near Ryozanpaku)**

"He could have warned me he would've done that." Rin said to himself walking normally down the street. "Oh well at least I can walk normally again."

Once he reach an apartment building he stopped and looked at the paper Kisara gave him. "This look like the place." Rin thought as he walked up the building.

You see the building Kisara is at belongs to the people of Ryozanpaku. It's right out of the wall by the hospital that they owned. They mostly have it there incase its needed. You see let's say a challenger from a different country came and got beaten up badly. Even after staying at the hospital they might need a place to stay at until they can get a ride home and that's where the Ryozanpaku apartment building idea started. But since there aren't much foreign challengers the masters allowed some of Kenichi's friends who needs a decent place to stay at to take a few rooms of the building and Kisara was one of them.

As Rin was walking by each door looking for the right door number his fear grew. He kept on the thinking of the terrors he thought Kisara was going to do to him once he get there.

**(Rin's perspective of what's going to happen)**

Rin knocks on the door. When the door finally open Rin was taken into a room of darkness. Next thing Rin knew he was tied up in a chair while Kisara with devil eyes was holding a wipe.

**(Back to reality)**

"Oh I know it was short and stupid but it could happen." Rin said out loud, then looked around him to see that no one was there and asked himself "Who the F*** am I talking to?"

But that doesn't matter because Rin was now in front of Kisara's room.

Rin's mind battle each itself to decide to knock on the door or to make a run for it.

"Screw it." Rin said to himself as he knock on the door.

From the door he heard "Coming."

After a few seconds the door finally opened.

Rin excepted to see hell but instead he just saw Kisara and she was dress very differently then she usually does.

Instead of her usual red short sleeves, blue jeans I think ((I literally don't know what the f** she wears as pants.)), and green cap. She just had an oversized orange t-shirt and nothing else….that was visible.

Her T-shirt when down all the way to just above her knee.

Rin just stared at her for a while in shock before she teased him "Are you going to come in or are you just going to stare at me all day and here I thought you didn't flat chested girls."

Rin snapped out of his shock realizing that he was caught staring and blush before he started to walk in.

Kisara's apartment room was pretty much a one room apartment that came with a bed, an area that looks like a kitchen, a desk with a computer on it, a couch with a TV as the living room, and a door that lead to the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home." Kisara welcome him and signaled him to the couch.

Without a word Rin went straight towards the couch and sat down. He thought to himself "This is some kind of trap. She's trying to make me lower my guard so she can take me out."

"Hey." Kisara called causing Rin to jump off the couch and rolled into position facing Kisara. "You want something to eat?" She asked

"Ooh." Rin said to himself as he sat back down "No thank I'm good."

"Then how about something to drink?" she continued to ask

"Naw I'm not in the mood for anything." He answered before thinking to himself "I'm not going to let this devil spawn poison me."

"Alright then." Kisara respond as she went to the mini fridge and bent over to look inside of it for something.

Curious about what Kisara was doing behind him Rin decided to look back, but to Rin's luck the fridge Kisara had was on the other of the room so when he look back to Kisara who was bending over to look into her fridge he caught a glimpse of Kisara's **Pink **panties.

He screamed but cover his mouth.

"You say something?" Kisara asked when she heard a scream

Rin shock his head no.

Once Kisara got her drink she went by the same couch as Rin and sat down near Rin. When she looked at Rin his face was completely red and his eyes were wide open. Kisara wanted to ask why but she decided to let it slide.

Not wanting to be close to her in case she try something evil he moved to the very edge of the couch. They….well Kisara watched TV for a while Rin stared at Kisara watching her every movement in case she does something.

Of course Kisara noticed how every time she even move her hand Rin will flinch like crazy and she wanted to ask why.

"Rin." Kisara spoke

At the sound of her voice Rin jumped over the couch and hide behind before answering "Yes?"

"Why do you react like this every time I do anything?" Kisara ask

"What do you mean?" Rin pretended to be confuse but in his mind he thought "Oh no, how did she find out about my counter plan against her plan to trap me."

"I mean this." Kisara said as she slightly raised her hand Rin went up against a wall on the other side of the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rin replied

Kisara had a slightly annoyed face on and took a step towards but stop when he brought a random wooden chair that literally came out of nowhere and held it toward her.

"Wait a minute where did you the chair from?" Kisara question but Rin just shrug his shoulder. "Whatever, anyways put the chair down?"

Rin shook his head no. Eventually Kisara got tired of this and just kicked the chair out of his hand.

Rin made an attempt to escape but before he could run Kisara pin him against the wall.

"Crap she got me trap, but she does have a nice scent though." Rin thought "Wait a minute I can easy get out of this. Eh I'll let her have her moment."

"Now answer me, why do you flinch every time I move?" Kisara ask

"I don't know, maybe it's because like 2 hours ago you tried to kill me." Rin said

Kisara sighed and said "Are you still on about that. Get over that already"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't walk out of there with a dislocated leg." Rin told her

"Oh yea, you did get a broken leg after you jumped out the window to save." Kisara remembered "But you can calm down now I'm over it."

"Then why did you invite me here?" Rin asked calming.

Suddenly a sexy smile appeared on her face.

"You really want to know why I wanted you here." Kisara told him as she pointed to her computer chair "Then sit down there."

"Um." Was Rin's reaction "Ok." He said as he sat down on the chair. He still had a feeling that this is a trap.

When he sat down Kisara came close to him and sat down on his right leg smiling at him.

The sudden actions of Kisara actually made Rin blush when she was smiling at him like that.

Once Kisara was comfortable on Rin's knee she put both her arms on Rin's shoulders and push him back against the chair "W-what are you doing?" Rin asked with a slightly uncomfortable expression

Kisara smiled and whisper "Continuing where we left off at." Before Rin could even respond Kisara quickly pressed her lips onto Rin's and began to kiss him passionately.

At first Rin was trying to push her off of him but eventually something washed over him that made him give in. Something called lust.

Rin couldn't resist holding back all of his lust, the perverted side of him needed to come out and it was hard to keep it in with Kisara around him.

With her curvy figure, the fine looking ass she got, those beautiful green eyes, that silky smooth skin of hers, those gorgeous legs of her, that fine scent of hers, those big breas- I mean um big personality of hers, and best of all the feeling he gets when she kiss him with her soft lips.

Once Rin stop resisting he kissed Kisara back as he wrap his arms around her waist.

They went on like this for a while until Rin decided to slide his tongue into Kisara's mouth. This surprise Kisara at first but she soon adapted to it used her tongue to tongue wrestle with Rin's. Whiling they French kissing each other Rin began to slide his hands under Kisara's shirt and started to rub her sides which cause her to moan a bit.

Rin continued to rub her sides and started to move higher and higher up her body until they reach up to her breast, there he decided to get a good grip on them causing her to scream and break away from their kiss.

She could hardly talk and she was feeling a bit embarrass about Rin groping her but she was too low on oxygen to talk well that she had the speak between pants "H-(pant) hey, (pant) w-where do you (pant) think you're (pant) grabbing at."

Rin chuckled before saying "I just wanted to see if you actually had pancakes as breast but it seem like I was wrong. I never knew you don't wear bras." He then went back to kissing Kisara leaving them to talk in between kisses.

"K-knock (kiss) it off (kiss) already. (Kiss) They're not like (kiss) the dairy cow's own." She manages to say in respond.

Rin broke it down to find out she was talking about Miu.

"Well to be (kiss) honest (kiss) I only said that (kiss) you were (kiss) flat chested (kiss) so that I could get (kiss) away from you." Rin told her "But now I see (kiss) that you actually got (kiss) a decent pair (kiss)."

This comment made Kisara blush pink.

"S-shut it!" Kisara told him afterwards but this only made Rin laugh even more.

Eventually Kisara had to break away because she was completely out of breath and need air. As she move her face away from Rin's a trail of saliva was shown between them.

Rin took this chance to lift up Kisara's shirt above her breast and take a long lick up her body to her nipple before he began sucking her nipple.

Kisara softly moan at first but they soon grew as Rin began to suck on her nipple more and more viciously. But Rin knew he couldn't focus on only one nipple so he used his left hand to squeeze Kisara's other nipple. Kisara's moans were now almost a scream, they were lucky that they had no neighbors by their sides or else they might have heard them.

The pleasure that was passing through Kisara was becoming overwhelming for her that she actually pleaded "H-hey s-s-st-stop sucking on it s-so h-h-hard!"

But it was too late because after she finish talking she let out a huge scream before going silence.

When Rin heard her scream he stopped and looked at her "Are you ok?" he ask

Kisara with a bright red face nodded yes with a very shy face.

The facial expression she had kinda signaled Rin that she wanted to get up. So Rin let go of her and allowed her to get up.

Rin was about to get up himself but when he did he felt something wet on his right leg and when it looked down to his pants he saw a big wet spot on his pants where Kisara was sitting.

Kisara was shocked too knowing that she let herself get too excited causing her to blush harder then already was.

"D-did you just-"Rin began

"Y-yea, s-sorry about that. I'll wash your pant if you want." Kisara told him as he was staring at the ground not wanting to make eye contact from embarrassment.

Rin stayed for a while but then Kisara heard a snicker from Rin and saw that Rin was holding back his laugh.

Kisara got a bit angry and shouted at him "Hey don't anyone about this or I'll kill you!"

Rin couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing but soon cooled down quick so he can say "Ok, I won't. But I still can't believe you actually just-"he wanted to continue be then he started to laugh again.

This even made Kisara snicker a bit of course being a bit mad at him for laughing in the first place.

Once she saw that Rin was down laughing she grabbed his shirt and pull it into her direction saying "Hey come here."

Rin follow her and didn't see that the bed was behind her so when Kisara took another step backwards pulling Rin she purposely tripped on the edge of the bed and fell towards the bed bringing Rin with her.

As they fell onto the bed Rin knew why she did it and began to kiss her again. But before he was able to tongue kiss her again she slightly pushed Rin away from her face and said "We'll have plenty of time for that but I think we need to get to the main course."

Rin nodded his head into agreement. He then lifted her shirt up high revealing her **pink **panties that were very wet at the edge of it. As he remove them Kisara took her shirt off completely making her completely naked.

Before Rin can make his next move Kisara told him "Hey I'm not the only one who's going to have to take off their clothes."

Rin laughed a bit before taking off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxer on. Rin then purposely slowly remove his boxer aggravating Kisara.

She finally had enough waiting and shouted "Will you stop teasing me-" she began but when she started to talk Rin then all of the sudden completely remove his boxers completely revealing his very long and hard "staff".

This shock Kisara because this was pretty much her first thing seeing a man's penis so seeing one in person and one of large size was a big surprise for her.

She actually thought to her "Uhhhh is that supposed to go inside of me."

As Rin was above her he decided to tease her one more time just to make her mad because she gets cute when she's mad. He took his fingers and slightly rubbed against her pussy causing her to moan but was quickly stopped when she shouted "Don't you dare fucking tease me this time or else I'll crush your balls."

Of course Rin didn't take the chance and stop what he was doing and got into position.

As Rin grind his tip against Kisara's entrance she moaned every second of it but then she gave Rin a glare reminding him what she said earlier.

Rin gave Kisara one more kiss before started to penetrate her pussy.

Kisara screamed as Rin was slowly entering her. As Rin was entering for some reason he felt like there was a barrier stopping him from going any farther, so he decided to put more force into and finally broke through whatever was stopping but then heard Kisara let out a painful scream. When he look down he saw some blood leaking out from Kisara's pussy.

Rin never knew she is virgi- wait, wait correction, she **was **a virgin. He felt the tightness of Kisara's pussy when he was entering but just thought that she didn't do it much.

"K-Kisara is this your first time?" Rin asked

Kisara responded with tear in her eyes "-yes, but don't stop moving just…go slow."

Rin nod before continuing to enter her slowly causing Kisara to start panting. He slowly moved in and out of her and was a bit hard to do because it got tighter the deeper he went into her.

After a while of slow moving Kisara finally said "You can move faster now."

When Rin heard this he grinned before he picked up the pace of entering Kisara, he began to thrust into her rapidly at a fast pace. With each thrust the amount of power into it grew each time making Kisara moan as she wrap her legs around his hips.

Rin thought that this was the best thing to mess with her a bit so he leaned his body down and started to lick Kisara neck. This cause her to moan louder.

"H-hey, what d-do you think you're doing?" Kisara moaned

As Rin continued to kiss her neck he answered "I'm just enjoying myself while I'm fucking you."

Kisara blush before saying "D-don't say it like t-that."

But Rin continued to lick her neck until he decided to lick down to her breast and sucked on her nipples and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Kisara.

Pleasure was flowing through Kisara's body, between being thrust into by Rin hard cock and having her nipples suck on made her stick her tongue out.

Rin when let's go of her nipple a pop sound occurred. Rin then went back to sucking on it just to let go and make the same pop noise over and over again making Kisara moan with every pop.

Rin after one final popping noise lick his way up to Kisara's ear and blow into it making her body tense up, but Rin didn't blow on it for long because Kisara grabbed his head, pulled him away from her ears, and planted his lips onto hers.

As they kiss Kisara slide her tongue into Rin's mouth and wrestled with his tongue.

As the kiss got deeper the thrusts got faster.

All this pleasure was building inside of Kisara was too much for he to bear and she finally reach climax, as she broke from the kiss and scream in pleasure she release her juices all over her bed but Rin wasn't done yet. He continued to thrust even though he knew that Kisara has already came.

Kisara was still very sensitive since she just climax so Rin continuing to thrust made her climax once again this time harder than before with the results of Kisara sticking out her tongue screaming.

Rin the finally whispered something into Kisara's ear that she finally wanted to hear "I'm about to cum."

As Rin grabbed Kisara's waist with one last thrust into Kisara Rin cum inside of her and in respond Kisara climax for a third time, as mixture of cum and blood overflow out of Kisara's pussy Rin accidently pulled out of Kisara's pussy and cummed all over Kisara's body up to her face.

Rin was now heavy breathing and his dick finally went down.

This made Kisara giggle as she wiped off some cum from her face saying "You cum so much onto my body, you're such a pervert."

"Hey, it was an incident and you're the one who invited me here in the first place." Rin defended himself

Kisara laughed a little before she said "Whatever." Then gave Rin one long kiss on the lips.

As they were kissing Kisara felt Rin's dick go hard again.

As Kisara broke away from the kiss she gripped Rin's dick and start to stroke it slowly "Haha, I can't **believe it**, you already got hard again. You are a perv and unfortunately for you I'm too tired to service you right now. So you going to have to wait till tomorrow." She teased him

"Aw come on." Rin whined

"It's your fault for making me cum three times in a row, maybe you'll hold back next time." Kisara told him

Rin was about to continue trying to convince her but then something came across her. "What a minute what the F*** am I doing."

**(End)**

**((Sup guys here's another chapter in here and it's all thank to you guys. When I saw how much attention this story was getting I stop everything to update another chapter here. Anyways hope you guys liked it. I know the sex scene wasn't the best, for some reason they always get me but I know you liked the make out scene. So anyways favorite this chapter, follow if you're new, leave a review on how you think of the chapter, and I'll see you guys later.))**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Hey guys another chapter coming at you. I actually rolled a dice to decide whether I'll upload this story or my Pokémon story and this story won so enjoy.))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**Trap in the shower with Miu**

Rin was walking home from Kisara's apartment. A dozen of thing were going through his mind "What the F*** did I just do? Did I just had sex with Kisara, I thought I was avoiding her? What am I doing with my life? Damn it I got caught in the heat of the moment and I think she did too. It's going to be so awkward to seeing her again. And why do I still have this freaking boner? Am I really still hard about her? Who's going take care of it? Why did I say that last part? Correction why did I thought that last part? Why am I still going? I need a shower."

As Rin enter Ryozanpaku he greeted his master and dodge a Kunai before going to the kitchen to get something to eat, he was hungry after (Ahem)….engaging Kisara.

Before he reach the kitchen he heard a thud noise coming from it and went to check it out.

Turned out the thud sound came from Miu. She was carrying a basket of fish until she tripped and fell down. She was still on the ground.

"Ow." Miu moaned as she rubbed her hip "That's gonna leave a mark."

She continued to rub her hip on the ground until she saw a hand was held out to her. When she looked up she saw Rin in front of her. As she accepted the hand up she said to him "Thank you, I just suddenly trip when I was carrying these fish to make dinner."

"No, problem." Rin replied as he pulled her up.

"Anyways what brings you here?" Miu asked

As Rin walked by her he said to her "I just got back from….. walking around the town and I got hungry."

He was about to grab a bowl of rice that was on the table until Miu slapped his hand away "No snacking, dinner is almost ready." She told him

"Oh so we're eating on you tonight." Rin taunted her as he pointed at her cloths that got messed up by the fish.

"Ha ha very funny." Miu sarcastically said to him "and this is my favorite apron."

"Hey I'm just hungry, can't I just eat something small please." Rin begged

Miu sighed with grief before saying "Fine you can have an apple from the fridge if you need to eat so badly baby."

"Babies need food to or else they'll starve to death." Rin replied as he went to the fridge and got out an apple.

This actually made Miu giggle a bit "Whatever just hurray up. I need to clean up the floor and take a bath before I finish making dinner." She said before picking up the fish that fell on the ground.

She was about to continue but then Rin stopped her "Actually Miu you go take a bath I'll clean up here."

"Really, thank you so much." Miu said

"No problem, I can't let you do all the work around here. So you don't need to worry your pretty little head." Rin said as he rubbed the top of her head.

As Miu pouted she said "I not little." Then knock Rin's hand away from her "But thanks anyways." She continued as she got up She continued as she got up.

"You're welcome just remember if you ever need anything you can always ask me for help." Rin told her as he started to pick up the fish.

Mu nodded her head and went for the door but before Miu left she sniffed and said "What smells like sweat, anger, and shame."

Rin's eyes opened up when she said this. Sweat began to drip down as he said "Don't worry about it, just go."

Miu didn't even notice how bad Rin was sweating and just left.

After Rin sighed in relief he picked up all the fish and put them on the counter. Then he got a mop and cleaned up the floor.

Once Rin finish he grabbed his apple and went outside where the master were then dodge a random kunai from Shigure.

"Hello Rin, (sniff) what smells like fish, sweat, anger, and shame?" Akisame ask

"Don't worry about it, anyways where's Kenichi?" Rin questioned

"He's over there doing some training in one of Akisame's machine thing." Sakaki said pointing to a black box that was against the wall.

As Rin walked over to the box Sakaki threw a bottle at high speed towards him but lucky he manages to smash it in mid-air before it hit him.

"The hell was that for!" Rin shouted

"Since Shigure liked doing it so much I thought I'll try it and it is fun to do." Sakaki said as he got a ton of beer bottle out of nowhere with an evil grin on his face.

Rin began to back up slowly "Um master what are you thinking." He said

Before Rin can even react Sakaki threw a bunch of bottle at him each one of them hitting him breaking on contact spraying beer all over him.

"Jokes on you, you don't have any more beer left to drink." Rin taunted

Sakaki grinned before he turned to Shigure saying "Hey Shigure you mind going to the store really quick to get me more bottles of beers."

"It'll be…..my honor." Shigure weirdly said as she dashed off at high speed.

Rin gulped

**(20 minutes)**

After 3 more rounds of beers being thrown at him Rin went toward the black box soaked in beer. Before he opened the door Kenichi walked out of it, his cloths looked somehow both burned and wet, his skin was pitch black, and his hair was the same as Vegeta. The worst part that his facial expression, it was a dull expression that looked like he lost all hope in life.

"The hell happened to you?" Rin ask

"That box, is hell on earth. I don't even want to talk about it." Kenichi dully said "What's new with you? Wasn't Kisara trying to kill you or something?"

"Yea I don't want to talk, let's just say it ended with something that'll fuck up my life forever." Rin replied

"Sounds rough, (Sniff) hey what smells beer, fish, sweat, anger, and shame?" Kenichi ask

This time Rin got pissed off since this was the third time he was asked this "Alright I fucking get it, I'll go take a shower!" he shouted as he stomped off into the house. As he stomped into the house he didn't notice that he got a stare from Shigure.

Kenichi was dumbfounded as he said to himself "The fuck is his problem, I just ask what that smell was. Whatever I'm going to go sulk in my room." Then went inside.

"Um, Akisame is it natural for Kenichi to act like that after using one of your machines?" Apachai asked

"Don't worry about it, it'll wear off by tomorrow." Akisame answered

"Wait did Rin just say he's going to take a shower?" Sakaki ask

"Yea, what it." Ma replied

"Didn't Miu say she was going to take a shower a couple of minutes ago?" Sakaki continued

Ma just shrugged his shoulders "Hey you guys wanna go get some drinks?"

"Fuck yea." Sakaki responded

**(In the shower room)**

The Ryozanpaku shower is not a bathroom. It's actually a different room made for the use of baths or showers only. The insides kinda look like a bath house in a Spa that a big body of water in the middle that look like a pool that they call the center bath and they only have one of these in Ryozanpaku.

When Rin enter he had nothing on except for a towel around his waist.

The room was completely full of steam that you could barely see anything in the room at all.

When Rin saw this he just thought to himself "I wonder who do this. Oh well."

He then sit down at one end of the center bathtub and began to wash his hair silently.

All was fine as Rin was washing himself off quietly until the soap slipped out of his hand and fell somewhere on the other side of the center bath.

"Screw my life. Good thing I'm not in prison." Rin silently said to himself as he got up to get it.

As he walked over to the other said he made a random grab to try to find the soap. He grab something but it wasn't soup. It was something much softer and it seem to be attached to something since whenever he tried to pull it won't bulge.

Rin wanted to see what it was attach to so he bent forward to see what it was. Through all the steam it was hard to see what it was but once Rin's eye got use to the steam he manages to get a good view of it was. When he did his eyes grew wide in shock.

"M-m-Miu." Rin squeaked as he saw her

Miu didn't say anything back as she just lower her head downwards seeing Rin's hand grabbing her breast.

They didn't say anything for a while.

Then finally Miu broke the silence by screaming. Then she grabbed Rin's arm and threw him over her shoulders causing he to slide against the ground and crash into the wall.

Miu then got up cover herself up with a towel before going over to Rin.

When Rin recovered from being thrown head first into the wall he shouted at her "What the hell was that for!?"

"Why are you in here in the first place groping me?!" Miu shouted back

"Taking a bath or whatever we do for a shower in Japan! Why are you here?" Rin said her

"Taking a bath!" Miu screamed

"You could have told someone!" Rin yelled back

"I did tell someone, I even told you!" Miu shouted again

"Did you!?" Rin asked

"Yes!" Miu answered

"Really?" Rin continued

"Yes, you even told me to go take a bath while you clean up!" Miu told him

"Oh yea. Kinda forgot about that. Well….why didn't you say anything when I entered!" Rin questioned

"I was listening to music from my IPhone!" Miu replied as she hold up an IPhone

"You had one of those!?" Rin ask

"Yea!" Miu respond "Why are we still yelling?!"

"I don't know! I'm going to stop now!" Rin shouted

"ok." Miu said

"Now get out." Rin told her

"What, why? I was here first." Miu responded

"For like 30 minutes you should be clean by now. I actually need to be clean with now for my own reason. I mean really who takes over 30 minute just to take a bath?" Rin said

"All women do!" Miu shouted

"I don't care." Rin responded "I just want to take a bath."

"Well you'll have to wait because I'm not leaving until I'm done." Miu said as she cross her arms

Rin put up a finger to protest "But-"but was interrupted by Miu

"And if you don't leave I'll tell the masters that you peeked on me." Miu threaten

"Hold on a minute when did you start threatening people?" Rin ask

"Since a few seconds ago now get out." Miu coldly said pointing to the directions of the door

"Fine, you got 10 minutes ok." Rin told her as he went towards the door.

"Whatever." Miu said to him as she sat back down in the tub

As Rin got to the door he tried to open the door but it wouldn't bulge. No matter how much he pulled it to the right it won't open.

"What's the matter?" Miu ask when she notice that he didn't leave.

"Um Miu I can't open the door. I think it's broke or something." Rin said

"What?!" Miu shouted

"Ok loud, loud, I'm right here. Anyways it's stuck but don't worry I'll just punch through it." Rin said as he drew back his fist.

Miu immediately jumped out of the tub and grabs Rin's arm "No! Don't do that!" she shouted

"Ok you know I'm right here you don't have to freaking yell." Rin told her "And why?"

"We're really low on money right now so if you break this door we won't be able to pay for the repairs." Miu said

"Fine, then what you want us to do?" Rin ask

"Sit and wait for someone to come get us." Miu suggested

"Whatever." Rin said he lean against the door and sat down on the ground

"Good." Miu said as she went to the edge of tub and sat rub her face.

All was silent for a while, Miu was cleaning herself up weirdly since Rin was still in the room. For a split second Rin thought he heard a noise coming from the roof but he decided to ignore it.

Rin just sat there, staring at Miu since he had nothing else to do and she was right in front of him.

He wasn't even thinking about anything. He stared as Miu wiped her face, then her neck, then down to her breast, damn did she have big breast, those big watermelon size-

"Shut up already!" Rin randomly shouted out to no one.

Miu look at him in confusion before asking "Who are you talking to?"

"Not sure, for some strange I heard a voice that was rapidly talking about your-"Rin started but then stopped himself when he remember what the guy was talking about.

"My what?" Miu asked

"N-nothing!" Rin said turning his face away blushing

"No it wasn't nothing it was something about me." Miu said as she got and started to walk towards him covered by a towel.

"Nope, it had nothing to do with you." Rin said trying his best not to look at Miu's breast now that, that random voice put it in his head.

"Tell me." Miu ordered standing over him

"Nothing." Rin said as he got up.

"Tell me!" Miu shouted as she attempts to grab Rin

Rin then sidestep dodge the grab "You gotta catch me first." He said to her

Miu then made another attempt to grab Rin but he dodge again.

Miu then threw a barrage of grabs at Rin in all directions which he dodge most of them until one of them came close to getting him but he avoided it by jumping over the bathtub.

"You got to try harder than that to catch me." Rin taunted her

Miu didn't respond she just stare at Rin in shock.

"What's the matter Miu?" Rin ask when she notice that she was just staring at him.

Miu still didn't respond but Rin did see that she had a towel in her hand.

"Did you always have that towel in your hand?" Rin continue to question

Miu nodded no.

"Then where did it… come…from." Rin slowly said as he just notice that his staff was getting a cool breeze. When he looked down he saw that his towel was gone and his staff were completely revealed. The worst part that because that one random voice put Miu's breast in his head he now got a boner.

Rin squeaked before jumping into the center bathtub to cover himself.

"Miu you must never tell anybody about this." Rin said to her

Miu didn't even seem like she heard as she was rubbing her legs together awkwardly with a embarrass face. She wasn't jacking it.

"Um you ok?" Rin ask

After a while of silence Miu responded "Um Rin can I ask a favor from you"

"What?" Rin replied

"Well, remember when you said if I ever need help with something I can ask you?" Miu ask

"Yes." He answered

"Well ummmmm… You see I need some help with something really important." Miu continued

Rin tilted his head sideways "Which is?"

Miu then walked near him before saying "Well there's this one boy I really like very much. So much that I want to do something very as you'll call it grown-up but I have no experience on what to do and since we're in this situation this might be the best time to learn a few things. So do you mind helping me?"

At first Rin had no idea what she meant by grown-up things. Then after seeing the situation they were in and putting them together with what she said in about 10 minutes he finally realized what she meant.

The second he found out he jumped out the tub onto the other side "Noooooooooo, Noooooo, No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, hell no, Fuck no!" he responded

Miu drop a sweat because it took him so long to figure it out "First, did it really take you that long to figure it out? Second, a simple no would have had the same results. Third, please!" Miu begged

"No!" Rin responded

"Pretty please, I really need your help." Miu continued to beg

"The answer is no." Rin said

"What about when you said if I **ever** needed help with something that I can always ask you." Miu said as she took a step towards him

Rin took 3 steps back "Well now I'm liar."

"Come on it's just for confidence so I'll feel a bit more confidence in asking him." Miu pleaded

"That's your problem not mine." Rin said backing up some more

"Please, please, please if I don't get a bit of experience I may never be able to tell him what I feel about him." Miu said

"Sorry Miu but no." Rin told her

Miu then turn her back to him and covered her face with her hands. Rin then hear sound from her, they sounded like she was crying.

She didn't stop, Rin actually felt like dick.

As he walk towards her he said "Look I'm sorry Miu that I can't help you but I-"he continued as he put his hand on her shoulder.

But then suddenly he was immediately thrown over her shoulder and hit the back of his head on one of the edges of the pool.

"Hahahahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that." Miu laughed

"What are you kidding me? When did you become so evil you looked like a sweet girl? And why can't I move my body?!" Rin shouted

"Oh that's because I made sure you hit the back of your spinal cord so your body will be paralyzed for a while. Don't worry it'll wear off but it'll give me enough time." Miu said as he grabbed the paralyzed Rin and line him up against the wall. "So now you can only talk to tell me it you feel good or how I'm doing."

Once she was done lining him up she went down flat on her stomach right in front of him giving her a full on view of Rin's staff.

She then decided to experiment and decided to grip Rin's dick "Wow, it's so hot and hard."

"You're a freaking psychopath." Rin said at first but then he suddenly scream

Miu when she heard what Rin said she purposely squeezed tightly Rin's staff "Note taken theses are men's weakness, also never squeeze one unless you want to cause them pain."

"So if I don't squeeze this when what do I do with it. Maybe I should stroke it." Miu said to herself as she slowly stroke Rin's dick.

When she heard a groan that didn't sound painful "Oh so you like that don't you. You're such a pervert." She said as she continued to stroke him faster earning herself more groans.

After a while of stroking him she wondered "You know I wonder how you even got this hard." She ask him but Rin just blushed. Miu then thought of something, she stood up and removed her towel from around her "Maybe it was because you were staring these." She said as he cupped her own breast. Rin just stared he knew nothing he can say which is the only thing he could do would get this over with any time soon so he just stayed silent.

"I even wonder." Miu thought to herself as he bent back down and covered Rin's dick with her huge breast. As Rin groaned Miu slowly moved her breast up and down on Rin's dick. As time passes by the speed of Miu moving her breast increase bit by bit.

Eventually all this warmth and softness on Rin's dick build up enough that Rin actually cum all over Miu's breast and face.

"So I'm guessing this was a signal that I did good?" Miu ask as she wipe off a bit of cum away from her eye "So this is what they call cum is it. Interesting, but did you have to release so much of it of my body."

"Don't even blame me for any of this! You're doing this against my will!" Rin yelled at her.

Miu just laugh "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy my so-called boobjob at all did you." She teased as he juggled her breast in front of him which causes him to get another boner.

"You're hard again, it's like what Kisara said you really are a pervert." Miu said

"Wait what, what does that mean?" Rin ask

"Kisara texted me." Miu answer "But that doesn't matter right now. What we should worry about is what else I can do satisfy you."

"You know I wonder how cum taste fresh out." Miu said as she licked her lip.

She then lowered her tongue onto Rin's cum covered dick. She then continued to lick each side of his staff slowly up and down completely cleaning the sides of his dick.

All that was left to clean was the tip. Miu first began by flicking her tongue against his tip, followed by wrapping her tongue around it. She then swirled her tongue around the tip, then she took a long lick all the way from the bottom to the very tip before finishing it off with a final kiss to the tip.

Rin did he best not to give any reaction but after that last kiss it was too much to bear as he finally groan to Miu's service to him and some precum began to come out.

"Oh come on now, I just clean your dick off and you're already precumming. Who knew you had such a perverted dick." Miu tease him

"If I had dollar for every time I was called a pervert I'll have…. I think $7." Rin thought to himself.

He was actually about to start counting until he realized that's Miu began to engulf his staff.

She first engulf the tip first then moved down slowly to the base.

She tried to get the entire thing into her mouth but she wasn't use to how something so large inside her mouth for the first time so she was only able to get about 5/8 of the way.

Once she reached her peak she held it for a bit before moving up and down, when she heard Rin groan she smiled before increasing her speed.

Miu then began to tease Rin by increase her speed he groans and decreasing her speed slowly for every second he don't groan.

Even though this felt great for him but the fact she's doing this because she paralyzed him so Rin also felt wrong. But then Rin felt something, not that he was about to cum but he actually started to be able to move his hand again.

The first he did was….scratch his nose because it was itching for a while, second thing was scratching his ears, and the third thing he did was grab Miu's head trying to pull her off. He couldn't control his hand completely so he wasn't able to pull her off completely since she was pushing back.

Before Rin could completely push her off him she smirked before saying "Sorry but we have finish what we started."

"What you started." Rin corrected

"Whatever." Miu said before sucking really hard on Rin's dick making him let go of her.

"Nrg…gazt..M-Miu if you suck on it that hard-" Rin tried to say but the pain/pleasure overflowed him that he couldn't.

Miu knew she need to finish this quickly before Rin gain feel control of his body. So she kicked it into high gear moving at a high speed pace bobbing her head.

With one last bob down on Rin's dick Rin cum inside of her mouth filling it with cum while she swallowed it at almost the same speed but some cum still manages to overflow out of her mouth.

As she swallow the last of the cum she said "Tasty! Thanks for the meal and the help." Then she use her finger to wipe the cum that flowed out and licked it clean.

**(3 minutes later)**

Once Rin gain full control of his body again Miu gave him back his towel saying "How can I ever repay you for helping me."

"I never willing help you just paralyzed my body then pretty much just rape me." Rin told her

Miu just laugh "Oh you're so funny just don't tell anyone."

"And what's going to stop me from telling anyone that you pretty much just rape me a few minutes ago?" Rin ask

"Well first off I'll tell grandpa when he gets back who'll give you a fate worst then death. Then Kenichi will try to kill you. Also don't forget that I'm the one who cooks your food every day, I can at any time put poison or something worst in your food and you won't even notice." Miu cheerfully said

Rin face were now completely covered with sweat "I thought you were a sweet girl?" Rin ask

"And I thought Kenichi will be dead by now but look how that turned out. But don't worry as long as you be a good little boy who doesn't say a word of this to any one you won't get permanently hurt." Miu say with big scary eyes before she gave him a kiss on the nose "Don't worry this is only going to last until I tell this boy I like how I really feel."

"The door just had to be busted today." Rin said to himself "Now I'm blackmail and if I break out of it I'll die pretty much."

Rin just sat there in his thoughts until he heard something from the roof again. He looked up and for a second he thought he saw a shadowy figure move across but before he thought more into it Miu called out to him.

"Um Rin, which way did you try to open the door?" she questioned

"The right." Rin answered

"You're an idiot." Miu bluntly said

"Why?" asked Rin

"You don't open the door by pushing it to the right, you open it from the **inside** by pushing it to the left!" Miu shouted at him

Rin's response was just "Oops."

Miu sighed before saying "How did you not even try to open it the other way before saying it's stuck? No matter because of your stupid mistake we had this great moment happen."

"F***!" Rin shouted at himself

**(Dinner)**

As everyone was eating dinner they all eyed Rin's food because for some reason he got extra rice and the biggest fish but he wasn't just digging into it.

As though he didn't even begin to start eating his bowl of rice Miu came by him and gave him another big bowl of rice.

"Eat up." She said to him before walking away, as she walked away they saw Rin's hand shaking for some strange reason. Though the way Shigure stare at him was a bit meaner than before.

Then all the masters eyed each other as the sigh to start taking Rin's food. They all rushed him except Shigure at the same time and took small pieces of his food at a time. But after a while they notice how Rin didn't even try to stop them from taking it, in fact he even held the bowl to them saying "You want it. I'm too scared to eat today."

"W-why?" Sakaki ask

Before Rin said he saw Miu behind them and felt a very dark aura around her as she stared at him with a smile on her face but he knew what that meant.

"N-no reason just not hungry today." Rin lied

"Master Akisame." Rin called

"Yes." Akisame responded

"Do you ever feel like life hates you so much that it makes your life so f*** up?" Rin ask

"No, why you ask?" he answered

"No reason." Rin responded as he just sat there.

**(End)**

**((So how you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't so good I just need a break from this story, but I'll see you guys later real soon.))**


End file.
